A Song To Go With A Story
by emoangel159
Summary: Basically it's a music meme...Rated T-M for violence and a few little scenes not for the little kids! Many single and pairings inside! If you don't like SLASH then don't read! Many songs people may or may not of heard of.


Music Meme for Writers

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever. In this case: South Park

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the songs are over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Plc. 4 Mie Haed-Linkin Park (Kyle)

Just shut up…shut up! Cartman keeps making fucking remarks about my religion! He needs to fucking stop before I fucking kick his ass. "Calm the fuck down Jew boy…" I can't believe this time it didn't get to me! I just told him the same thing I keep telling him if I really want to end this and that's really rare. Probably because he'll just say something and I have to say something back at the fat piece of shit. "Just shut the hell up. Go home and feed the huge gut of yours and belittle me when you're all alone, ok?" Cartman had his mouth hanging open and mumbling things as I walked away.

The Guillotine-Escape The Fate (Christophe)

"Chris, hurry up, just a little bit longer." The blonde, British teen says. "Theez ez stuiped!" I drag my loaded weapon behind me. We have just finished a small war to say in my country: France. "We have to make sure that no others invade ok? That is not so hard." He jumps ahead of me and pushes some of the dead bodies away. I'm very impressed of our work in this section. Suddenly I hear a gun cock. "Gregory, wutch out!" I throw the nearest thing I could lay my hands on the shield him but he falls to the ground. Blood stained his orange shirt as I picked him up. "Mole, just leave me here…I know and you know perfectly well I'm not going to make it-""Shut up beetch! You knuw you willz!" he chuckled with his dying breath. "You worry too much my boy…just promise you won't leave my side?" Then he left me alone in the dark. "Oui…"

My Black Dahlia-Hollywood Undead (Butters)

Tears gushed out on my blue eyes. Why could you do that? I defended you when everyone called you a fatass or worse! You have always had control of me but I'm free. I told you I loved you and all you returned were lies. I walk the halls of school showing the cuts on my arms and all you do is laugh. I finished school and left to Stark's Pond. I'm tired of being used by you Eric Cartman. "Butters, are you there?" I see the brunette running towards me. "WH-what do you want?" His eyes seemed to have changed somehow. "I miss you…can't you forget everything?" I growled with anger. "Why me? Why do I have to forget everything? I gave you everything and all you did was beat me and made fun of me!" "I'm sorry…for real!" Soon the sound of a gun went off. Eric fell in front of my dying, just a few seconds away from death. "No…" His eyes finally closed and I walked away.

Don't Wake Up-I Am Ghost (Kenny)

This is so normal for me but today I can finally rest. I was alone and laid next to me was my blonde lover. I felt like it was ok. We have been ridiculed many times because we loved each other. They hated us every time we kissed. I am leaving a note for him. Outside I am dying in peace but inside it hurts. My ghost hurts way worse than before. "My angle…you can sleep. Don't wake up for me, I love you…and I always will." He gives me his final kiss as I close my eyes once more. I held my breath as I smelled the fire and smoke fill up the room. Today I dyed for the one I love with all my heart.

The Aftermath (G3)-Escape The Fate (Stan)

My Uncle Jimbo just had to put a 'good' word in and they had to enter me into the super soldier program! Every day, they had to inject me with some weird green stuff for a year straight and now I am the strongest with some powers as well. Since then they won't let me contact anyone since I 'can't let out any information of this project'. I happy because two years after today I can finally go home. On the plane I called the most important person in my life. "Kyle, are you there?"… "Stan! It's been so long! I've missed you!" I laughed a little and I felt a tear coming out my eyes and then I heard some sobbing from the other line. "Don't cry…" "How can't I? Everyone told me you were dead!" After he said that I became shocked and confused. "Well I'm coming home. Come pick me up at the airport." "Yeah…" Once we have landed I looked for those bright green eyes but I found a pair of 'scared out of their mind' blue eyes. "Kenny…what's wrong?" He didn't say anything and pulled me into his pickup truck and sped forward. "Kenny calm down! What's wrong?" we stopped in front of the hospital and he pulled me in. "Kyle got in an accident…it's really bad." What? He showed me the room and I tried not to demolish the door once I saw him all in white laying down. "Kyle!" He's unconscious but twitches. I had to wait a week for him to wake up crying to see me. "What happen?" "I was driving to the airport…then I got out my car walking in then a car hit me. All I can remember are them screaming they were doing well for their country. I don't want to stay here anymore." "We won't." I pulled in his IV and held Kyle as we teleported together; staying together and never to be found again…

Bojangles(Remix)-Pitbull (Kenny)

Oh god what did he have? Every girl and guy wants to dance with him and I'm no exception! They were right…he does have a tight ass and those skinny jeans keep proving my point! Right now he's all over Craig and Stan! And both of them seem to be enjoying Kyle as well. I start moving closer to him and see if I can try to get some of that action! If it wasn't for the dim lighting you could easily see all three of our boners! Just as I get close enough to him the song stops and Kyle leaves for a drink. I could see Stan and Craig talking. "So how is he guys?" they both chuckled. "For Kyle…he's a really good dancer!" "Yeah Kenny…even Bebe was getting jealous of how he moves his hips…and here he comes…"Craig says and Kyle after drink I don't know how much is still sober. I say it's the Jersey in him. "Ready for another song guys?" he says clinging onto both of them. "Well little Kenny here wants to dance with you to." "Does he…well come on!" He pulls me up onto the dance floor and his ass felt so good rubbing on my dick! "Damn boy…when did you learn how to dance?" "Practice…" he says smiling back at me.

City of Sin-Escape The Fate (Kyle's POV from song number 6)

I am having so much fun tonight! Hey if the girls can dance like that I guess I can too! I find Stan and Craig each drinking and talking to each other. "Hey guys? You both want to dance?" they laughed a little. "Don't you think the song is a little too 'up beat' for you? " I'll show them… "Pussies…" then they accepted me. I started showing some small moves of mine to prove them wrong. Suddenly the song 'City of Sin' came on and I knew this was my chance. Every beat up risen my level of dancing and they seem to enjoy it very much. I changed to Stan to Craig time to time. "You got a hot ass you know that Broflovski?" Craig whispers in my ear. In the corner of my eye everyone seems to be jealous even the best booty bumper: Bebe. I couldn't tell if it there was also a pinch of lust in her eyes. Once the song ended I said I'll meet them later after I get a drink. "You naughty boy," or "Can't I have a dance as well," and comments like that came from almost everyone. I walk back and see Kenny talking with the guys. "Kenny wants to dance with you as well…" I smiled and pulled him on the dance floor. 'Shake that money maker…' kept singing through my head from the last song. And I did that as much as I could with my new dancer.

Chic 'N' Stu-System of a Down (Eric Cartman)

So much to choose…so much to choose! The options are endless! Every time I come from Pizza Hut they say I'm their best customer and I take pride in what I do! Everyday it's a new topping or a sauce, something! I wish I could live here forever! "But mooooommmm! Can't I stay here any longer?" "I'm sorry but they're closing now. We can come back tomorrow." I have to whine every time I go! Even when I see their ads on the TV my stomach feels like it's going to eat the television! Others say I have to go to a therapist or something but they just understand the taste or the flavors of the pizza! They will never understand!

Feel Good Drag-Anberlin (Kyle)

He's gone and we're finally alone. His phone is dead and we're in the middle of the woods camping! It's just perfect! I can't believe I'm in love with Satan's own son but that's what attracts me. "It's cold outside Damien." He snapped his fingers and the fire grew around us. "That better?" I nod my head and try to get closer to him but he does the same. "So are you going to tell me or do I have to say it out loud Kyle?" I'm fucked…I couldn't say anything. "What?" Is all that I could choke out. My heart started beating faster and faster. "I know and you know you like me and you're jealous of Pip aren't you?" "Well if you just want to state it like that then yes and I don't care really-"he suddenly pulls my face onto his connecting our lips. First it's harsh but softens but doesn't lose the flame. Then he lets go so I could breathe. "Why do you think I was with him?" He gives me a demonic smile and it sends a chill down my spine. "You mother fucker." "I have been called worse and…I love it when you curse like that…" He whispers into my ear as I feel his fangs nibbling my neck. Tonight I was in the Devil's hand and I fell in love with his sins…

I'm Not Afraid-Eminem (Mysterion)

I have shown my face. I'm not a mystery any more but I still hope to be a symbol. People have wasted time just to figure out the obvious. Now I'm tired…tired of living an endless curse. When I disappeared people cried out for me to return but when I did all had forgotten me. I don't care if they are obsessed about me or don't even have a clue that I exist. Would it be better if I didn't show my face? When I died before all they say is "Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" "You bastards!" But if I died in my costume will they remember and remorse? Why do I care? I can live forever and help this whole world even if the despise me with a passion. At first I was a simple student and now I bring hope to the hopeless. I bring fear to the fearless. I am still the symbol of the low, unjust city and I will forever will until the end of time, breathing in my costume or a student or six feet under the ground and my soul going back and forth between heaven and hell…


End file.
